1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dispensing means dispensing machines for propane tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of kiosks have been designed to hold tanks of LP gas. As each tank is withdrawn from the kiosk, the space typically is filled by an empty tank. Due to safety concerns, the kiosks are located external to a building thereby requiring a person to leave the building, open the cabinet and remove the full tank while storing the empty tank. The cost and manpower associated with servicing such kiosks has resulted in self-serve cabinets or kiosks located external to the building. The customer accesses the full tank from the kiosk by insertion of a credit instrument and stores the return empty tank in the place occupied by the withdrawn full tank. In general, the cabinets are quite long since it is desirable to store a great number of full tanks without continual restocking of a new set of tanks.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,194 discloses an inert gas dispenser for propane tanks wherein the stored tanks are arranged in rows extending both horizontally and vertically. A plurality of doors are arranged horizontally and vertically with a separate door assigned for each tank compartment for insertion of an empty tank or removal of a full tank. The doors are releasably opened by fluid operated locks connected to a pressurized line. Door sensors and floor sensors indicate whether a tank is absent from the particular compartment or whether a filled or unfilled tank is present.
In the European Patent 1,494,180 of Bernard Barneaud et al., there is shown a cabinet for the management of gas cylinders which are arranged in horizontal and vertical rows where access is granted to a particular container by utilizing keys.
In the PCT WO2010/130913 Application published 18 Nov. 2010 naming Bernhard Barneaud et al., there is shown horizontal and vertical rows of gas cylinders that are sequentially aligned with a door for the removal or insertion of a cylinder. A conveyer moves the two horizontal rows past the door in sequential fashion.
Additional references disclosing cylinder vending machines wherein the cylinders are arranged in horizontal rows are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,630 of Donald C. Fernald, U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,042 of Peter A. Warren et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,019 of Karl-Peter Hasenkopf, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,296 of Gilles Colman et al.
It can be appreciated that arranging LP gas cylinders in horizontal rows requires considerable space for the cabinet or vending machine. There is therefore a need for a more compact tank dispenser. Compactness is achieved by utilizing a rotatable carousel. Such an approach is disclosed in the U.S. published Patent Application 2007/0170201 of Lowell G. Steffens being published on Jul. 26, 2007 and eventually abandoned. Another rotatable carousel for vending propane tanks is disclosed in the U.S. published Patent Application 2004/0245278 of Lowell G. Steffens et al. being published on Dec. 9, 2004 and eventually abandoned. A further carousel for dispensing liquefied gas bottles is disclosed in the French Patent 2641887 wherein the carousel is rotated about a horizontal axis. Despite the prior tank dispensers, there is still a need for a more compact tank dispenser designed to hold a sufficient number of tanks without requiring frequent maintenance.
Safety is of primary concern in tank dispensers since the cabinets store a number of LP gas tanks. Thus, there is a need to provide means, such as, fusible links within the cabinet and also evacuation fans that are triggered under certain conditions. In those dispensers having conveyors or rotatable carousels, there is also concern that the consumer may be injured by the movable conveyor and/or carousel. My dispenser disclosed herein is provided with a catch or lock preventing rotation of the carousel whenever the compartment door is open allowing for the insertion or removal of a tank. Further, the lock is located in such a position to minimize interaction with the external environment such as dirt or ice. The lock prevents rotation of the inside carousel anytime a door is open using a locking mechanism consisting of an arm and a spring extended gas cylinder mounted at the top of the dispenser.